Brotherhood of Tranquility
= Table of Contents = Devices and Uniforms: Deity: Goal: Territory: Code & Conduct: Enemies: Quote: Past: Present: Game mechanics: Devices and Uniforms: The Holy Symbol for this order is a flower (any type of flower) blessed by Sheela never to wilt (Game rules: use any artificial flower and it must be displayed openly) Deity: Sheela (Goddess of the meek and helpless) Goal: To work in non-violent means to get the populations of Xaria to set aside their differences and join together. Territory: Currently, members of the Brotherhood can be found in most countries except for Dakkor, Uragoth, The Thieves Isles, and the Badlands (they have gone to these countries, just that no member has ever returned or sent a message back). Most nations just look on them as a bunch of religious zealots who don’t cause any trouble. Rynith is the only country who actively persecutes the members of the Brotherhood. Code & Conduct: Never participate in acts of violence of ANY kind. Spread the message of the Brotherhood to all those who will and will not listen. Violence begets violence. When attacked, members have one of three options. They may run away, stand where they are and be a martyr for the cause showing how violence achieves nothing but death and destruction, or use magical means for defense only, never attack. Always seek out those whose hearts are wicked and go to them. Preach to them and possibly they will be enlightened. Does a healer travel among the healthy? No, a healer goes where he/she is needed most; among the sick and dying. Go where you are needed most. Enemies: The Acolytes of Vorak, and, all who would seek to do harm to others. Quote: “An end to this world is coming and only by standing together as one will all of nature’s children be able to survive.” “Violence begets violence. Violence against other beings must be stopped non-violently any way possible; even at the cost of our own lives.” Past: The Brotherhood of Tranquility was established in the year 250 AY. In that same year the “Blood Sky Omen” appeared over Xaria. For an entire month the sky was blood red in color. The prophets predicted that this was an omen for the coming apocalypse in the year 500. As a result of the “Blood Sky Omen” the Acolytes of Vorak in Icara Formed the “Bloodfaith”. Father Morton, a priest of Sheela (Goddess of the meek and helpless), was in Icara at the time and disagreed with the Acolytes actions. Father Morton believed that the world must do away with all violence and all races must co-exist and work together in harmony in order for the world to survive the coming apocalypse. Father Morton gathered together those few who believed as he did and established a order within the church of Sheela called the Brotherhood of Tranquility. Their mission: to work in non-violent means to get the populations of Xaria to set aside their differences and join together so our descendants have a chance of survival in the year 500AY. For the next ten years the Brotherhood went throughout Icara recruiting new members and supporters. They had minimal success but did manage to establish a good size flock. Then in 260 AY, as Father Morton lay on his deathbed at the age of 86, he told his followers “It is time for you to go out into the world. Spread our message to all corners of Xaria: East, West, North, and South. Let all those who can listen hear our word. Those who cannot listen can hear through the example we set. Go now, even unto those who are violent and unwilling to listen. For they must know what it is they do.” Present: His followers did as he asked. The Brotherhood sent members of their order throughout the counties of Xaria spreading the message of Father Morton. They especially went out and tried to convert the more “shady” elements of society. As a result, through the examples they set and the message they taught, quite a number of former thieves, assassins, and rogues joined the Brotherhood over the years. In Rynith the Brotherhood did well in recruitment, but didn’t affect Rynith society too much at all. In Nost’Karé, most of the brotherhood were arrested for their acts of passive resistance to violence and turned into slaves. In 469 AY Lord Kyrrath declared all members of the Brotherhood “Enemies of the State” and proceeded to have them all captured and executed. Those members still operating in Rynith are the only members in all of Xaria that operate in secret. Currently, members of the Brotherhood can be found in most countries except for Dakkor, Uragoth, The Thieves Isles, and the Badlands (they have gone to these countries, just that no member has ever returned or sent a message back). Most nations just look on them as a bunch of religious zealots who don’t cause any trouble. Rynith is the only country who actively persecutes the members of the Brotherhood. Sheela and her followers were impacted by the Second Blood Sky of 502(or was it 503?). This needs to be updated. Game mechanics: Members can NEVER attack another being. The only way they can participate in combat is by being a victim. All special skills and abilities must never be used in a hostile way. Members of the Brotherhood are not afraid of death. They will put themselves in the middle of a battle and, while the fighting is going on, try to persuade those fighting to give up their ways and embrace the cause of peace. Since most members of the Brotherhood were at one point “on the path of wickedness” themselves earlier in their life they do have quite a lot of street smarts and are not easily fooled. Since they are so overmatched by those wanting to harm them, the Goddess Sheela has granted every member of the order a standard set of powers and abilities. These powers are: • Cast Shield of Goddess 1x/day on self only • Cast Heal 3x/day (can be used on anyone) • Cast Resurrect 1x/campaign on another. This brings the Brother CASTER down to zero body points (regardless how many they had; this represents the transfer of their life force to the TARGET) and the caster is unconscious for 90 seconds. Sheela has also given members of the Brotherhood another special ability: Resurrect Self. Once per campaign event / weekend, if a member of the Brotherhood of Tranquility is killed, 60 seconds later they will be resurrected at zero body points. They still require rest to restore their body points. Sheela understands the danger her followers are in and has granted them this gift since they cannot fight back to defend themselves. For each experience point a player spends on this ability they may be resurrected one additional time per campaign event / weekend. If a member of the Brotherhood of Tranquility EVER attacks a living creature, this must be reported to the GM’s immediately AND the Brotherhood Character loses ALL of the special abilities listed above. Any special skills / abilities / spells from their previous occupation are retained, however, the character must not use any hostile skills / abilities / spells in a hostile and / or offensive manner or suffer the consequences listed above.